Websites employ several means to bring visitors to the websites. They may advertise, get listed in search engines and directories, and otherwise promote their website. Once a website has attracted a visitor to the website, the website is often operated to try to get the visitor to stay on the site and consume more Internet content. This may involve offering the visitor a choice of additional, recommended content to consume. Such content may relate to the content of the website, to content of special interest to the website visitor or may simply be of general interest.